The present disclosure relates to middleware, and more specifically, to efficient usage of resources between multiple middleware software environments.
Middleware may be utilized to permit the creation of software programs without a need to create an entire software environment. Middleware may be utilized in commercial business scenarios, allowing business users to develop software for forecasting potential products and associated marketing. Middleware may be utilized in educational scenarios, allowing non-programming students and teachers to develop programs with low startup time and costs. Middleware may allow for enhanced software programs within a software development team as software engineers may focus on the higher-level logic.